Paint Me A Rainbow
by Tamyou
Summary: "Derek never comes to the Parade, he hates it." That's what Cora said. Stiles doesn't understand why. Sterek drabble, Pride Parade, and fluff. Plus light background Scallison and Cora.


**A/N:** Hi guys! So today was the Israeli Pride Parade in Tel-Aviv, and it was amazing. So I thought, this is my way of contributing to the community. Have a tiny Sterek Pride drabble.

**Summary: **"Derek never comes to the Parade, he hates it." That's what Cora said. Stiles doesn't understand why.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Would you come to the parade with me, Derek?"

"No."

"What? Why! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Derek...!" Stiles practically whined, putting down the marker he was using to paint the huge sign he planned to wave at the small Pride Parade Beacon Hills held this year. It's been exactly a decade since the town first started supporting the LGTB Community, and this year was planned to be as fabulous as possible.

This year, was also Stiles' first pride. He was so excited about it for weeks, imagining Derek holding his hand as the marched together half-naked, imagining them making out in front of everyone just because they could and no one would even notice who they were and-

But now he found out Derek firmly refused to go to the parade with him.

"Save your breath," Cora told him from her place by the kitchen table, one knee drawn up on the chair close to her chest as she inspected her nails in the light. "Derek never comes to the Parade, he hates it. Even before we realized he was ga-"

"Shut up, Cora." Derek growled, glaring at her. He was sat on the couch with his arms crossed, insistently ignoring the mess of paint and papers Stiles made on his living room floor. Stiles looked up at the both of them, frowning.

"Are you serious?" He asked, disappointed. His gaze flicked between the two siblings, finally settling on Derek. "Why wouldn't you come? It's our day, our chance to speak up and fight for our rights. Can't you see how important that is?"

"I don't like waving my private life on display for people to mock or use against me. What I do and who sleeps in my bed, that's my business and no one else's." Was the growled, sharp answer.

"But come on. Please, Derek. Just one-"

"I said no. Could you just drop it?" Derek snapped back, his shoulders squaring. Stiles stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure him out before sighing in defeat and going back to painting the sign with much less enthusiasm.

* * *

The fact that Derek refused to come march with Stiles didn't mean he was alone. Scott and Allison were there beside him, holding up colorful, rainbow-themed flags and signs for moral support. It was great having them with him, Stiles thought. But it wasn't anything like he imagined it to be, without Derek.

They were halfway though the route that was made for the parade, bouncing to the music as they walked and watched the blocked streets swimming with dancing, kissing, colorful people, when Stiles suddenly felt a hand tapping on his shoulder.

"Derek!" He called out, a wide smile spreading over his face at the sight of his partner, who was standing there glaring at everyone like they were in fault of everything that is evil. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"I came for you, okay?" Derek grumbled quietly, sour as always. "I figured, if this means so much to you, I guess I could come here at least once."

Stiles' smile widened even more, if that was possible. Scott chuckled as Allison 'aww'ed, resuming their march slowly, away from a glaring, murderous Derek.

Stiles grinned happily at Derek, linking his arm with his and planting a huge kiss on his cheek as they started following Scott and Allison's footsteps. A tall, redhead Drag Queen waved at them as she passed by them with swaying hips, winking at Stiles and wiggling her painted, long eyebrows at Derek, who sneered at her and looked away. Stiles let out a laugh, waving back at the tall lady.

"I still don't like it." Derek informed him grimly.

"Sure you do." Stiles answered with a nervous smile, and laced their fingers together, hoping Derek wouldn't find that too embarrassing or annoying. When he didn't pull his hand away, Stiles relaxed, his feet bouncing a little as the music beat in his ears. Everything was beautiful today. So many colors, happy faces everywhere, having his partner marching by his side, kissing him freely in public, knowing they were heard, never overlooked-

And the best thing was, after a few seconds of silence, Derek squeezed his hand back.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews?

Happy Pride, lovelies!


End file.
